makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Crossover Rider Biometal Knight
Crossover Rider Biometal Knight (クロスオーバーライダーバイオメタルナイト)''' is a Japanese-American television series in collaboration of MP6 Productions and Toei. It's a sequel of both MP6 Production's last 2 projects, Power Rangers Strikeforce and YouTube Poop Faiz. It's also the last Pre-TokuSaga project. It's a mix-up of Mega Man ZX and Kamen Rider Ryuki/Kamen Rider Dragon Knight. The original title of this series was "Crossover Rider ZX"'' Plot 2 years later after Power Rangers Strikeforce and YouTube Poop Faiz, 6 biometals were falling to the world of Crossover, and they are spotted in several places. 6 people got their biometals. Now, they turned their biometals into their advent decks, and transformed into CROSSOVER RIDER BIOMETAL KNIGHT. In the near end of the series, Grey (from Mega Man ZX Advent) joins the Team Biometal Rider, as a 7th rider. Characters Biometal Riders *Davis Motomiya (Digimon Adventure 02)/X Rider (Model X) *Shadow the Hedgehog/Z Rider (Model Z) *Trent (Total Drama)/H Rider (Model H) *Takira (Former Faiz Rider from YouTube Poop Faiz)/F Rider (Model F) *Sandy Cheeks (Spongebob Squarepants)/L Rider (Model L) *Spy (Team Fortress 2)/P Rider (Model P) *Grey (Mega Man ZX Advent)/A Rider (Model A) Allies *Some Power Rangers Strikeforce Allies *Some YouTube Poop Faiz Allies *Former Strikeforce Rangers *Rento (Former Kaixa Rider) *Daisuke (Former Delta Rider) *Former Riders from YouTube Poop Faiz EX *Fegelein (Downfall) *Applebloom *Scootaloo *Sweetie Belle *Frollo *Gaston *Guile (Street Fighter cartoon) *Shinji Kido (Former Kamen Rider Ryuki) *Ren Akiyama (Former Kamen Rider Knight) Villians *Unknown Villian/W Rider (Model W) *Hitler (Downfall) *King Koopa (Super Mario cartoon series) *Dr. Wily (Mega Man cartoon) *M. Bison (Street Fighter cartoon) *Spingebill (Fake SpongeBob) Other Media Pilot Episode (Crossover Rider ZX) The pilot episode is the same as first episode, but different. Crossover Rider Biometal Knight: BattleRide (Cancelled) The video game was planned for Nintendo Wii published by Nintendo and Bandai. But due to Nintendo stop producing Wii Games, it was cancelled. Crossover Rider Biometal Knight: BattleRide Evolution The video game was a Wii U port of the cancelled original Wii game. Unlike the cancelled BattleRide, BattleRide Evolution was finally released. Crossover Rider Biometal Knight: Mission Omega It's a comic book by Udon Comics. It mainly focuses on O Rider (Model O). Crossover Rider ONLINE A MMORPG game based off the series. It was made by Nexon Korea and Namco Bandai. Crossover Rider Biometal Knight EVOLVE A CG-I animated shorts featuring Biometal Riders (w/ designs of Crossover Rider ONLINE). Featured Films Crossover Rider Biometal Knight X My Little Pony: Chronicles A collaboration crossover movie by MP6 and NI97. The teaser trailer was aired after My Little Pony Chronicles: Crystal Revolution 3D. Crossover Rider Biometal Knight THE MOVIE: Apocalypse Now Music Opening Themes File:Kamen Rider Dragon Knight Opening|English and International Opening (from Kamen Rider Dragon Knight, modified lyrics) File:Defspirat - Dive Into The Mirror|Japanese Opening (from Japanese Dub of Kamen Rider Dragon Knight) Ending Themes File:Kamen Rider Dragon Knight - full ending|English and International Ending (from Kamen Rider Dragon Knight) File:Kamen Rider Dragon Knight MV - ANOTHER WORLD|Japanese Ending (from Japanese Dub of Kamen Rider Dragon Knight) Sequel Main link: Crossover Rider Dimensions A sequel of Crossover Rider Biometal Knight was announced. It was revealed that it will be adaptation of Kamen Rider Blade. No title was revealed yet. However, the rumors said that the title will be "Crossover Rider Card Master". The rumored title was false, when the creator discovered Agito90's Kamen Rider Spades. The first version (Blade) of the sequel was cancelled. Later after the first version cancellation, the teaser shows the history of Power Rangers Strikeforce, YouTube Poop Faiz, and Crossover Rider Biometal Knight. After that, the Decade symbol appears, meaning the final version of the sequel will be the adaptation of Kamen Rider Decade. The final title will be "Crossover Rider Dimensions". Category:TV Series Category:Crossover series Category:MasterPikachu6 Category:Anime Series Category:TokuSaga Category:Crossover Rider